


Highway to Hell

by BrieflyMaximumPrincess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Human, Body Horror, Car Accidents, Could take place after S1 in an human!au, Dark fic, Lucifer has scars, M/M, Symphorophilia, Twisted, Unhealthy Kinks, Weird Ambiance, You're warned, rated M because Dark Fic, they're going to do very stupid things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 11:32:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16449149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrieflyMaximumPrincess/pseuds/BrieflyMaximumPrincess
Summary: Sam develops an unhealthy kink. With enough digging on internet, he even finds someone to share it.





	Highway to Hell

**Author's Note:**

> To whom do I go when I write some twisted stuff? To [YouCantKeepMeDown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouCantKeepMeDown/pseuds/YouCantKeepMeDown) of course. Thank you for beta reading all my silly drabbles.

If you dig deep enough on the internet you’ll always end up finding people as fucked up as you are. 

It crept into Sam’s mind when he came back to Stanford the second time. He played with the idea in his mind alone for a long time before he looked into it online during one of his usual sleepless nights. He ended up on weird sites and discussion forums where he found out, surprisingly, that other people had the same twisted thoughts. The kind he was sure he would never find anywhere else. But he was wrong and he found them again when the idea started to turn into something else and when the curiosity turned into an urge. And as he digged deep on the internet pit upon sleepless nights, eventually Sam found something where people had the same interests as him. He digged a little deeper again and found people who were alright to play along. Deeper… Deeper… And he even found people who were seriously into the same twisted kink that he had developed.

It was how he met Lucifer. Sam didn’t know if it was his real name. It wasn’t really important because during those nights, he let Sam call him Dean. He said it didn’t mattered to him. Maybe it was true, maybe it was a lie. Maybe he just didn’t care. As much as Sam didn’t care about the scars Lucifer usually tried to hide. When they were making out on the backseat of the car, it was the lesser thing in Sam’s mind. All that mattered was the rush of adrenaline, the fear as well as the want to get caught, to be stopped. Or more surely, not to be.

During those nights, Sam didn’t see the scars on Lucifer’s body. During the day, it was surely different for him. All those people staring at him with fear and pity in their eyes. Once, Lucifer said they had the same experience and as the result, they had the same scars. The only difference between them was that his were on the outside when Sam’s were not visible. Sam believed it was true. They had lived the same, that’s why Lucifer was the only one understanding what Sam wanted. And the only one not judging him for it. 

Lucifer didn’t ask Sam for his reasons, nor did Sam. But eventually Sam admitted what happened with his brother. Lucifer was the first to not recoil when Sam told him the story. Instead, Lucifer shared his with him and Sam felt understood.

At first they talked about it on anonymous forums. Then, they spoke privately. They dared to exchange their numbers. Sam’s heart raced when Lucifer called him on the phone for the first time. He hesitated to pick up his phone. Would it make it more real, if they actually talked about their fantasy? Or worse, less enjoyable? The answer was no. They talked about it for hours and hours at nights without having enough. Always at nights, like it happened for both of them for the first time.

Lucifer wanted it as bad as Sam. He just needed someone to share it with. Talking about it was helping make it more real, more doable. And since they found each other, everything went fast. 

They decided to meet in real life. Sam didn’t remember if it was his idea or Lucifer’s. Sam showed up to their rendez-vous without having a single doubt about it. Lucifer had said he would have a surprise for him. He arrived to the parking lot they had chosen in a bright red Chevy Impala he purchased for the occasion. Lucifer wasn’t technically allowed to drive, but, as he said, when you pay in cash, people don’t bother to check those kind of things. 

Sam loved it immediately. It wasn’t like Dean’s but it was close. They went on a tour. At first, Lucifer was nervous about driving Sam around. Not sure if he could do it and not turn into a puddle of nerves, knowing what it meant for him and also knowing Sam shared the same idea about that car ride. Sam swore he wanted it. He said they could go easy at first, just a little drive. He practically begged. He couldn’t make up his mind but to be on the passenger seat. Like he would always be when Dean was driving.

Lucifer took them on a little tour. Sam and him didn’t have to speak to know they had their shared fantasy playing in both their minds. They ended up making out on the back seat for the first time. 

That was when Sam could see the extent of Lucifer’s scars on his body completely. He would have lied if he said it didn’t make it more real in a way. Somehow, he would have liked to have some to show too. 

After that time, the driving and make out sessions became a regular thing. Something they both waited impatiently to go through the rest of the week.

That night again, Sam had given Lucifer a rendez-vous in a parking lot. This time though, the red Impala had turned to black when he arrived. Sam had to squeeze himself to stay focused. Lucifer greeted him with a smug smile.

“Heya Sam. Do you like my new paint?”  
“Can I call you Dean from now on?” Sam answered taking place on the passenger seat like the other times.  
“That bad, hu, Sammy.”  
“Drive,” Sam ordered.

Lucifer was happy to do so. They drove for hours around the ring-road without goal. Just them, the noises of the car, the radio and the scenarios playing in their heads. They had the habit to tell them out loud to the other by now, making their shared fantasy evolve, even if it was mostly variantes of the same idea over and over. They were never tired about describing the way they would play it when the time would come.

Lucifer eventually pulled over, his breathing heavy.

“Sam, the tank is nearly empty. What do you want to do? Go home or...?” 

There was a more precise question behind that simple ask, though they never verbalized that one with actual words.

On the radio, AC/DC started to play. Sam huffed a twisted grin.

“Isn’t it a sign?”

Lucifer’s breathing grew ragged, as he turned towards Sam and leaned closer.

“Are you sure? Because I won’t be mad if you just want to go home tonight. I don’t want to force you into anything.”  
“I know you want it as bad as I want it too.”  
“Sammy, we have a tacit deal here, I think. I swear I won’t do it with anybody else but you.”  
“You’d have trouble to find someone as perfect as me for it anyway.”  
“True. That’s why I can wait, if you want. I really really want to do it, but we can wait for the perfect time for you.”  
“I want to do it tonight. I want us to go all the way through this time,” Sam said more resolute.

His voice filled the car and made his will even stronger. Tonight was perfect. The car looked just the same. The smell of the seats and the noise of the engine were tricking his senses into believing it was actually Dean’s Impala. And that song on the radio was exactly the kind of music Dean would have forbid Sam to switch for another.

“Excuse me, Sam, but once we’ll do it, there is no turning back. So are you really sure?” Lucifer asked one more time.

Sam looked dead serious into his eyes and he answered calmly but firmly.

“Yes.”

Lucifer nodded in silence, processing Sam’s answer. His whole body was shaking with excitement when Lucifer settled comfortably behind the wheel and made a U-turn to get into the traffic again. Sam put the radio volume on maximum and fastened his seat belt.

Quickly, the other cars started to honk at them furiously, their lights blinding them as they got out of their way in desperate manoeuvres. Sam’s heart raced, his cock twitched with apprehension, and excitement so strong he couldn’t bear it as if his heart would burst out of his rib cage at every beat. Sam was rock hard into his pants, unable to shout the sensations and feelings he was under assault of. Totally overwhelmed and blissful. 

He wanted Lucifer to know he was just right here, on board with him too. Sam reached and grabbed between Lucifer’s legs. The car made a sheer on the right, avoiding another car. Lucifer was right next to him smiling brighter than Sam ever saw him before, as hard as Sam because they were actually performing what they fantasied about for so long. 

They were doing it, they were driving on the wrong side of a busy road at full speed and it was better than all they imagined. 

Lucifer was good, Sam had to give it to him. So far, he managed to avoid every car. He was searching for the perfect ending. Sam saw the loud truck first and pointed towards it.

“I see it,” Lucifer yelled. “Hold on, hold on, hold on,” Lucifer shouted.

Was it for himself or for Sam to brace his courage, Sam could never tell. Lucifer targeted the enormous grille on the front of the truck and for a split second it appeared gigantic in front of Sam before the heard the steer of the tires more than he felt it.

The truck hit them on the side. Was it Lucifer who turned the wheel at the last second or the truck who tried to avoid them? It made little difference when the Impala smashed the security scum to roll over on the side of the road.

The car turned into a deadly trap of metal, sharp angles and heavy weights. Sam felt blows and shots and bumps touching him everywhere. Sharp and delicious pains.

His brain rang a high pitch between his two ears, muting everything else when he came back to himself. The car was on its tires again. Or more precisely, what was left of the Impala stabilized upside.

Sam tried to turn his face towards Lucifer but a sharp pain in his neck kept him from turning his head as fast as he intended.

Next to him, Lucifer was half laughing, half crying in pain. His way of seating was quite not right, too straight to be normal. Sam reached to him.

“Are you alright?” Every words was hurting Sam just to speak them. Something was wrong on his jaw.  
“I think this time I didn’t fail myself,” Lucifer smirked. 

A spasm contracted his chest and Lucifer gulped out a mouthful of blood that came to strain his chin.

“You, Sam?”  
“I don’t know. My legs are crushed. I think something cuts through my tight.”  
“Do you need help?” Lucifer asked.  
“I don’t want to live it again, Lucifer. I already saw Dean and my father die in a car crash like that. I was driving, I should have died too. I should have followed too. You promised. It was the deal, Lucifer!” Sam reminded him.

Lucifer’s eyes unfocused as he crooked his index to gesture Sam to come closer. Sam squirmed as new pains blossomed everywhere in his body with the littlest move. He succeeded to unbuckle his belt and came closer to Lucifer, having a clear view on how part of the engine had jumped out of the car’s hood to come crushing Lucifer’s lower body.

Sam grabbed him by the neck of his leather jacket, something warm and sticky poured down his hands and turned them red. Lucifer slashed as hard as he could, the sudden movement tearing a cry from his throat.

A sharp shard of glass cut deep into Sam’s throat forbidding him to scream and to breath.

Sam’s eyes went wide as nothing made sense anymore. With his last will power, Sam let himself fall on Lucifer and aimed for their lips to touch. It wasn’t really a kiss, Lucifer’s lips had gone lax already. It was a thanking for Lucifer to have understood what Sam wanted from the beginning and for having make it happen.

When the first people arrived to help them, Sam and Lucifer had already succeeded. They did as they always said they would. Recreate a car crash, and die in it this time.


End file.
